Why?
by Raineey
Summary: After a shocking event happens Derek wonders Why? Sequel to That Lonely. Please, please review.


Okay, so I thought I would try another song fic. I honestly didn't get as many comments on the last one as I had hoped. But, anyway I had this idea in my head and I couldn't resist posting it. This is the sequel to That Lonely. That was the last one I posted earlier this week. If you haven't read That Lonely please go do before you read this one. If you don't this might not make that much sense. I hope you enjoy this and I really really really hope you will let me know what you thought!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or the song used. The song is Why recorded by the country music group Rascal Flatts.

Derek Venturi sat late one night thinking about his stepsister and girlfriend of four years Casey. Tomorrow was her funeral. Her funeral. She was only twenty two.

In truth, he expected this four years ago. When she hadn't gotten over their best friend's death. When they were eighteen her ex- boyfriend and Derek's best friend Sam had committed suicide. She was heartbroken. She felt like she should have done something to save Sam. He knew that. Sam had once been her world. Even after they broke up he remained a close friend. Derek hadn't realized just how heartbroken she was. Apparently she had everyone fooled. She had gone to college and taken up singing. She had always been a dancer but she had found a home on the stage singing as well. He had loved to watch her on stage. She had a gift. But, things just weren't the same. Memories of Sam haunted both of them every step they turned. Casey had taken it a lot harder than Derek, and he never quite understood why. Sam's death had robbed her of her youth. But, she had moved on. She was finally getting out and opening up to friends again. Derek took her out all the time and she had finally began to open up and share here feeling with him. She was letting herself be comfortable with life again. She was letting herself live.

But, not anymore. She had pulled something unexpected. She had thrown her life away, just like Sam. She had overdosed. She had planned it out. She knew when she popped those pills that she wasn't coming back. And, she was okay with that. She wanted that. He couldn't imagine Casey like that. She was beautiful, and young. His princess had always thought everything out, every little detail. She had to make sure that every decision she made was what was right for not only her but the people around her also. She had always overthought things. But, it had become so much worse after Sam's death. She had wanted to make sure that she never hurt someone like Sam had hurt her again. She had so much to live for. She had so much to keep trying for. She had made it through the roughest time. Why did she quit now?

Tonight he was writing a song for her. He hadn't written a song since he had that band in high school. But music always brought relief to him. A song was a way of expressing emotions. He wasn't good with emotions. He didn't like to share his feelings. He never wanted anyone to know that he had moments of weakness too. A song could speak for him. He didn't have to say a word; he could let the song speak. He was using the memories he had of his Casey and the good times that they had. The times that she had thrown away. His pen scrawled words across the page.

_It must have been a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light. Reaching for you through that stormy cloud. Now, here we are gathered in our little hometown, this can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd._

He thought back. He should have known it was coming. He should've stopped her. But, he let her find her way out. It hurt seeing her hurting. He would have liked a chance to give Sam a piece of his mind. When Sam had bowed out of life, he had taken so many with him. So many of their friends would never be the same again. His death had changed so many lives. So many people always live wondering if they could have done something differently to save the one who had chosen to take his life. Derek always wondered exactly why Sam took his life. Sam and Casey had broken up because they both knew that Casey and Derek were the two in love. Sam had been okay with that, so he said. Derek knew that even though his best friend had backed off he still had loved Casey. Derek wondered if Sam would he have still left if he had known it would hurt her this bad?

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking. Was there anything I could've said or done? Oh, I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, god only knows what went wrong. And why, you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song. _

She had left behind so many things. She had left behind her family and her friends. She had only taken Derek with her when she went to college. Neither of them wanted to be in college too much so she threw herself whole heartedly into singing while he played hockey. They had promised that as soon as they managed to graduate in two months they would go to the States. She was going to go to Nashville. She was going to make it big. She was going to sing. She really had left the stage in the middle of her song. She had left life while it was still trying to play. She had taken the coward's way out. She had left life before her God given time. Without warning, or goodbye, Casey Elise McDonald had walked away.

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old, rounding third to score the winning run. You always played with passion no matter what the game. When you took the stage you shined just like the sun._

Casey was one of those people who shined and lit the path for everyone. She was beautiful and popular in her own little way. She was a strong young woman. She was youthful, and innocent. He could still see her at seventeen. She made him proud. He loved to watch her interact with her friends. He loved to watch her enjoy life. He loved to watch her because she threw herself into anything she tried and gave her best effort to succeed. He loved to watch her when she sang or danced. Everywhere she went she was the center of attention. She was never one who would walk away easily. He never thought she would walk away at all.

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking? Was there anything I could've said or done? Oh, I had no clue you were masking a trouble soul, oh, god only knows, what went wrong. And, why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song._

''Oh, Case. Why? You were so mad at Sam for doing this to the ones he loved. Why did you do it too? Why Princess, why?''

_Now the oak trees are swaying, in the early Autumn breeze, the golden sun is shining on my face, the tangled thoughts I hear, a mockingbird sing. This whole world really isn't that bad a place. Oh, why there's no comprehending. And, who am I to try to judge or explain. Oh, I do have one burning question. Who told you life wasn't worth the fight? They were wrong, they lied. Now, you're gone, and we cry. Cause, it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song._

'Casey I don't understand this. I never will. The world was so much better with you. My world was so much better with you. It's not that bad. Not bad enough for you to leave. Did all this come from what Sam did? Was he the one that convinced you it was okay to just walk away? Did he convince you to come to him and leave me? You walked away, in the middle of your life. In the middle of your song. Your absolutely beautiful song.

_Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song._

_That's all folks! Let me know what you think. _

_Raineey_


End file.
